To Be OR Not To Be
by LuckyGoose
Summary: Inu Yasha tells Kikyo he doesn't love her. She's mad. Wait what about Kagome. Kikyo gets revenge on who. Just Read and Review and you'll see! Next Chapter soon to come as long as their are reviews.
1. To BE or Not TO Be

To Be or Not To Be  
  
"Why does Inu Yasha always have to be a jerk? Oh I know, because he's a phttt, oink, oh he's just a HALF STUPID DEMON!!!!" she screamed into the night.  
  
Then she sat down and tried to calm herself down. Until she felt a gentle hand, touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw two very beautiful, but pained golden eyes looking back at her.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk." He stated.  
  
"I know, Inu Yasha" she said.  
  
"Kagome, are really ashamed of me being a (gulp, breath, pause) half demon?"  
  
"No, Inu Yasha its just that you can be such a jerk sometimes and I just can't think of any names to call you."  
  
"I didn't know you hated being called a wrench that bad."  
  
"Well, I do!"  
  
"Kagome, I am really sorry." before he got to finish he was silenced with a kiss. His eyes widened, but just for a second before he kissed her back. When they were finished with.um..each other they stood up and walked back to camp.  
  
*******************The Next Day*****************************************  
  
Kagome woke up in to very strong arms. She remembered the night before, it had been cold and Inu Yasha had requested that he join her in her sleeping bag. He said he was cold and that he wouldn't pull anything on her. She said that was fine and he crawled in doubling both of their body heat.  
About a minute later she sensed two jewel shards. Followed by waking up Inu Yasha, then Sango. Next came Miroku, who had a rather obvious red hand mark on his left cheek. They all took off in a hurry towards the jewel fragments. With Sango and Miroku on Kiara and Inu Yasha swiftly running with Kagome on his back.  
When they reached the clearing where the demon was suppose to be they saw nothing, heard nothing, and smelt nothing. Until all of a sudden a fast cheetah demon came down from the sky and made a swipe at Kagome. Kagome went flying into a humongous boulder, which was a good ten feet away. This rendered the fifteen year old unconscious.  
  
"Kagome!!!" yelped Inu Yasha..to be continued  
  
( (Author's Note ( ( He he he.I know it's a cliffhanger. I am so evil! Well if you want me to continue please REVIEW! Review even if you don't want me to continue. Just Review! Hope u liked it! 


	2. Battle Scene Kihou vs Inu Yasha

Battle Scene  
  
Inu Yasha leaped over to her side in a matter of seconds gave her unconscious body over to Miroku. Who in turn took off as quickly as he could in the opposite direction, with Kagome of course.  
  
Inu Yasha was flaring mad and said to the fierce Cheetah demon, "IF you ever plan to see the light of day again, you will have to be reborn in the afterlife, for Today YOU DIE!!!"  
  
The Cheetah demon replied, "Oh, you fool of a half-demon! How can you think that you will defeat me, me a full blooded demon? My name is Kihou, the mighty demon of the Southern Lands and today it is me whom will render your corpse into the everlasting fires!"  
  
"Phffft! Feh!" Inu Yasha sounded.  
  
*this is the point where the battle begins.*  
  
A huge whoosh could be heard by any passer-byres in the next realm or two. Inu Yasha had started off with a mighty leap into the air, doing about three twirls in the process, and flung himself at the tall cat demon. The cheetah demon, being a cat, dodged him with my favorite move the side step. *referring to the Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King* Followed by a nice little swipe at Inu Yasha's sword. In that nice little move Inu Yasha had lost grip of his sword. That day went down-hill real fast for that Cheetah demon. First Inu Yasha eyes turned red, then his claws became longer, next he came down upon Kihou and killed him.  
  
Retrieving the tetsiga, Kagome who had suddenly woken up during this battle, with it in hand she went over to Inu Yasha. He told her to stay away and growled. Instead of saying "SIT or Oswari" She went up and lovingly caressed his arm and placed the tetsiga in his grasp. Immiediatly he transformed back and presented Kagome with an unexpected kiss. *to all viewers one day I will get a kiss from Orlando, one day, LOL*  
  
Her eyes relaxed and kissed him back. Both of them were feeling butterflies. *Aww its love or is it?*  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Review me with more ideas! Too much homework my brain is not functioning. Duckie HELP! NOODLEz GET THE PINTO BEANS! EG Take a shower! 


	3. NO Love For Kikyo!

Disclaimer: I do and will never use Inu Yasha *sticks tongue out at the lawyers* Lawyers: Stick tongue out at Lucky Goose LG: Drops anvil on lawyers Lawyers: singing merrily, "We're going to sue you!" LG: Ahhhh.HELP!  
  
Let's Begin Shall We ~3~2~1~*************************************************  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were in each others arms now both gazing into each others eyes. Both thinking about the other one. Suddenly out of the blue Inu Yasha got up and told Kagome he had some unfinished business. He quickly leaped away. Kagome's mouth dropped from this sudden action and replied with a simple, "ok."  
  
( ( ---------------------------------Deep in the Forest -------------------- -------------------( (  
  
Kikyo was now grasped Inu Yasha in a tight embrace telling him how she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Inu Yasha pushed her back and said, "Kikyo I once loved you with all my heart, but you rejected me. You said you wanted me to be human not a Halfling. I still had hope for us though, until that is. Until you pinned me to that tree for fifty years. I lost all my love for you at that moment. For fifty years I thought about YOU and only you and I came to realize I do not love you. Good bye Kikyo. Forever." With that he walked away.  
  
Kikyo watched him walk away a burning in her heart. She was to say the least furious with anger. She had misdirected anger though she was mad at Kagome, not Inu Yasha. She believed Kagome had stolen her love away and was now out to kill her.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( A few weeks later ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Kagome is now walking merrily towards the well. Inu Yasha for once complied and let her leave; with a promise she would be back in four days. Kagome now saw the well in her range. She suddenly saw something red appear though. "What the???" She didn't finish, because she felt something whiz past her head. A little to close for comfort. She looked behind her an arrow was lodged into the near tree. "Ahhhh! Kikyo why did you do that?"  
  
"My dear, dear reincarnation, how simple minded you are!' contining, "you stole my love, my Inu Yasha away from me and now I shall kill you. But first lets make sure you don't go skwirming around. Shall we?" With that she called her soul stealing demons and they grabbed the now fleeing girl and wrapped her securely around the tree.  
  
"Ahhhh.help me! INU YASHA!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Kikyo replied, "He can't hear you, foolish girl!' while raising a bow, ' for I have placed a barrier around the premise. Oh, wait he can hear you scream, but can do nothing about it for he and his friends are the only ones who cannot enter. You will not die quickly and painlessly my dear girl, but with much pain and angony. So die!"  
  
------------------( + (-------------------------------------------Author's Note  
  
Sorry I hate cliffy's too! Wait no cross that I hate cliffys when there is no following chapter. So I am sorry. I will try to update sometime this week. Most likely if there is a snow day tomorrow. Well have a GREAT SNOW DAY!!!! Oh, yeah please review! 


End file.
